Die Wette
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Und wieder Mal ist bewiesen, das Ruffy bei weitem nicht so naiv und dumm ist, wie er andere gerne glauben lässt. Brüder können sich eben doch sehr viel ähnlicher sein, als man annehmen mag. Es geht um eine Wette, Partner, Inzest und jede Menge Verwirrung.


Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass das erste deutsche was ich hier auf FFnet. mal fabriziere ausgerechnet One Piece ist? Und diese Story hat sogar eine Widmung.  
Für meine Liebste und meine Beste. Weil ihr mir beide auf so unterschiedliche Art doch so viel bedeutet.

Titel: Die Wette  
Part: 1/1  
Autor: Usagi-Atemu-Tom OOC  
Genre: Romance, Silly  
Pairings: SmokerxAce, ZorroxRuffy und RuffyxAce  
Kritik: Immer her damit!  
Disclaimer: Nope, nichts davon is meines, das wäre echt zu schön.

Beschreibung: Und wieder Mal ist bewiesen, das Ruffy bei weitem nicht so naiv und dumm ist, wie er andere gerne glauben lässt. Brüder können sich eben doch sehr viel ähnlicher sein, als man annehmen mag. Es geht um eine Wette, Partner, Inzest und jede Menge Verwirrung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war laut in der Taverne als die zwei Männer sie betraten. Aber etwas anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten. Es war später Abend, genau die richtige Zeit um zu feiern und zu trinken. Und die laute Meute war genau damit so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie die Neuankömmlinge kaum eines Blickes würdigten. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass es sich bei den beiden um Steckbrieflich gesuchte Piraten handelte, interessierte hier jemanden. Warum auch? Jeder Anwesende in dieser Taverne war ein Pirat. Einige mehr, andere weniger gefürchtet. Und das einzige, was hier um diese Zeit wohl noch jemanden in Aufruhr versetzt hätte, wäre das plötzliche Erscheinen von Marine Soldaten gewesen. Aber die würden sich hier so schnell nicht blicken lassen.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge interessierten sich selbst auch nicht sonderlich für ihre Umgebung. Den Lärm und die fliegenden Gläser ignorierend, steuerten sie zielstrebig auf einen leeren Tisch zu und ließen sich lässig in die Stühle plumpsen.

"Zwei Bier!" rief der größere von ihnen in Richtung Tresen. Seine Stimme übertönte mühelos den Lärm. "Und ein bisschen dalli, mein Bruder und ich haben Durst."

Breit grinste er den Wirt an, während der kleinere mit einem fast identischen Grinsen ein paar Goldstücke in die Luft warf und lässig wieder auffing. Der Anblick des Goldes war alles was der Wirt brauchte um der Aufforderung von 'schnell' folge zu leisten. Kaum eine halbe Minuten später landeten zwei riesige Krüge Bier auf dem Tisch.

Die beiden Männer griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Getränken, stießen mit lautem Gejohle an und leerten die Gefäße in einem Zug. Der größere der beiden stellte dann mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Becher wieder auf den Tisch, während der kleinere mit seinem nun anfing wild auf dem Holz ihres Tisches rumzuschlagen.

"Mehr, mehr, mehr! Ich hab immer noch Durst!" rief er über die Menge. Auch seine Stimme hatte keine Mühe den Lärm der Gäste zu übertönen. Und wieder gab sich der Wirt die größte Mühe der Aufforderung folge zu leisten. Kurze Zeit später standen zwei neue, gut gefüllte Krüge auf dem Tisch und die beiden Männer griffen zu. Diesmal jedoch prosteten sie sich weitaus weniger hastig zu. Beide nahmen nur einen kleinen Schluck bevor sie die Krüge wieder auf den Tisch stellten und sich angrinsten.

"Ich habe gewonnen!" kam es triumphierend zur gleichen Zeit aus beiden Mündern. Für einen Augenblick herrschte hiernach Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie starrten sich an bevor der größere in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach.

"Ach komm, Ruffy, du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du ihn vor mir rumgekriegt hast. Das wäre ja mal ganz was Neues."

Der kleinere, besser bekannt unter Monkey D. Ruffy, Kapitän der gefürchteten Strohhutbande, gab sich gespielt empört über diese Äußerung.

"Hey, du bist unfair, Ace! Nur weil du älter bist als ich, heißt das noch lange nicht, du bist in allem besser."

Der größere, Puma D. Ace, der in den Gewässern überall als die Feuerfaust, Vize von Whitebeard, gefürchtet war, grinste nur noch breiter.

"Aber Ruffy, hast du nicht gewusst das kleine Brüder immer die Unterlegenen sind?"

Diese Aussage brachte ihm lediglich eine heftige Kopfnuss von seinem jüngeren Bruder ein.

"Und du hast ja keine Ahnung WIE schnell ich war. Er hat gedacht, er muss mich dazu kriegen ihn zu lieben, er hatte ja keine Ahnung das ER es war den ich mir um den Finger gewickelt habe."

Der jüngere grinste breit, als er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate erinnerte. Ace, der deutlich den Schalk in den Augen seines Bruders blitzen sah, war nun neugierig auf die Geschichte.

"Okay, erzähl! Wie hast du ihn rumgekriegt?"

"Oooh, das war richtig lustig", erwiderte Ruffy mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Zunächst einmal hab ich mich dauernd in seiner Nähe aufgehalten. Er hatte überhaupt keine andere Chance mehr als mich zu bemerken. Dann hab ich angefangen ihn unauffällig abzuchecken. Ich wollte wissen ob ich Recht hatte mit meinem Verdacht und er wirklich was für mich empfindet. Also hab ich einen auf total naiv gemacht und mit den Mädels an Bord geflirtet. Natürlich dachten alle ich hätte wieder mal keine Ahnung was ich da eigentlich tue. Aber es war trotzdem eindeutig zu erkennen das er auf jeden meiner Fehltritte eifersüchtig reagiert hat. Na ja, ich hab das erstmal so lange weiter getrieben, bis Sanji meine 'Dummheit' zu bunt geworden ist und er mich beinahe mit der Pfanne erschlagen hätte."

Ruffy rieb sich unbewusst über den Kopf als er sich daran erinnerte. Nicht nur die Fußtritte seines Schiffkochs hatten es in sich, nein auch mit der Pfanne konnte er verdammt hart austeilen. Ace, der sich noch sehr gut an den blonden, frauenverliebten Koch erinnerte, musste grinsen. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sein jüngerer Bruder die eine oder andere Beule davongetragen hatte.

"Okay, Sanji hat dich also verprügelt. Und wie bist du dann vorgegangen?"

Ruffy, dem der schadenfrohe Unterton seines älteren Bruders nicht entgangen war, streckte ihm in einer kindischen Geste die Zunge raus. Daraufhin wuschelte ihm Ace nur gutmütig durch die schwarzen Haare, sein typisches Grinsen immer noch am Platz. Der Strohhut, den Ruffy selbst in der Taverne nicht abgenommen hatte, segelte bei dieser Aktion Richtung Boden, wurde aber noch rechtzeitig von dem jungen Piratenkapitän gefangen.

"Na komm schon, Ruffy, wie ging es weiter?"

Letztendlich siegte der Drang seinem großen Bruder alles mitzuteilen über den nicht wirklich verletzten Stolz. Neckereien waren bei den Brüdern nichts Ungewöhnliches und sie nahmen Gesten und Kommentare des Anderen schon lange nicht mehr ernst. Er setzte sich seinen Hut wieder auf den Kopf schmollte seinen älteren Bruder noch für eine letzte Sekunde an, bevor er sich dazu entschied nachzugeben.

"Tjaaaaa, ich denke mein nächster Schritt war nicht nur der entscheidenste, sondern auch der beste", begann der junge Piratenkapitän amüsiert weiterzuerzählen. "Ich hab angefangen ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Erst hab ich dumme Sachen gefragt. Was ist eine Beziehung? Ein Kuss? Wie läuft Sex ab? Ich glaube ich hab ihn ziemlich in Verlegenheit gebracht."

Ace, der sich bereits vor Lachen schüttelte, sah seinen Bruder nur aus den Augenwinkeln an.

"'Ziemlich in Verlegenheit gebracht' ist wohl in deinem Fall die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, kleiner Bruder", prustete er los und für einen Augenblick war an ihrem Tisch nichts weiter zu hören als Ace's Gelächter und Ruffy's Kichern. Nachdem sich die beiden Brüder wieder gefangen hatten, begann der jüngere seine Geschichte fortzusetzen.

"Na ja, du hast vermutlich Recht, der Arme war mehr als Verlegen. Ich denke ich hab ihn mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Aber immerhin, nach stundenlangem Löchern mit immer derselben Frage hat er mir jede einzelne nach und nach beantwortet."

Er grinste und rückte sich den Strohhut zurecht, den Ace ihm zuvor beim Haare durchwuscheln vom Kopf gefegt hatte.

"Jaaaa und dann hab ich angefangen seine Erklärungen etwas zu wörtlich zu nehmen. Ich hab jedem an Bord eine Beziehung mit jedem angedichtet. Natürlich hab ich ihn immer nur darauf angesprochen, wenn die anderen gerade nicht dabei waren. Er hat sich ganz schön lange zusammengerissen, aber als ich ihm dann plötzlich vorwarf eine Beziehung mit Sanji zu haben, ist ihm wohl endlich der Kragen geplatzt. 'Eine Beziehung mit Sanji ist das letzte was ich haben werde, wenn ich seit Jahren hinter DIR her bin!' hat er mich angebrüllt und damit war es raus."

Ruffy's Grinsen war jetzt so breit geworden wir noch nie zuvor und Ace konnte nicht anders als es erwidern.

"Und was ist danach passiert?" wollte der Vizekapitän wissen.

"Danach?" Ruffy lachte. "Danach hatte ich den besten Sex in meinem Leben. Zorro war so dermaßen aufgebracht darüber dass er sich hat zum Narren halten lassen, er musste das alles erstmal verarbeiten. Außerdem wollte er wohl sicherstellen dass ich einen guten Grund kenne, warum eine Beziehung mit ihm mir nur Vorteile bringt."

Ace hob bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue.

"Was denn, du bist sein Kapitän und lässt dich einfach so von ihm nehmen? Mein kleiner Bruder 'unten'?"

Der Ältere tat gespielt entsetzt bis Ruffy ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein trat.

"Hey, Zorro ist verdammt schnell", verteidigte er sich halbherzig. "Der hat mich so schnell auf den Boden geknallt, da blieb gar keine Zeit mehr darüber zu diskutieren wer hier eigentlich oben oder unten zu liegen hat. Und letztendlich", er zuckte ungeniert mit den Schultern, "mir hat es so wie es war eigentlich ganz gut gefallen. Ich muss nicht oben sein, um meinen Spaß zu haben. Und außerdem, du schwingst hier die großen Reden. Wer ist denn bei euch beiden oben, hmmm? Dein Kerl is bei der Marine und ein verdammter Dickschädel. Sehr hartnäckig und eine ganze Ecke älter als du. Es fällt mir schwer vorzustellen, dass DER dich nach oben lässt."

Frech grinste Ruffy seinen Bruder an und die Art wie der ältere das Grinsen erwiderte sagten ihm eindeutig, dass er mit seiner Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Okay, okay, der Tag an dem Smoker zulassen würde das er unten liegt, ist der Tag an dem du dich für Frauen interessierst", gab der Vize von Whitebeard zu und zog seinem jüngeren Bruder eine Grimasse. "Dabei hab ich ihn überrumpelt, der war eigentlich völlig geschockt als ich ihn plötzlich geküsst habe. Weiß nicht wie der es noch fertig gebracht hat das Ruder zu wechseln als es zur Sache ging."

Ace seufzte theatralisch als würde ihm die Tatsache, dass er beim Sex unten war, schwer auf der Seele lasten. Seine zuckenden Mundwinkel, die sich jede Sekunde in ein Lächeln zu formen drohten, bewiesen jedoch eindeutig, dass es den jungen Piraten nicht weiter störte.

"Na ja, ich hab trotzdem meinen Spaß", gab er schließlich auch Ruffy gegenüber offen zu und ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Er ist älter und damit erfahrener. Und verdammt WAS für Erfahrungen der Mann mit einbringt."

Der Kapitän der Stohhutbande erwiderte das Grinsen und seinen Arm, den er dank seiner Gummikräfte spielend in die Länge ziehen konnte, streckte er nach der Hüfte seines älteren Bruders aus, um ihn dann ungeduldig mit dem Finger in die Seite zu pieksen.

"Nun komm schon Ace, spann mich nicht so lange auf die Folter!" drängelte er ungeduldig. "Erzähl mir was passiert ist. Wie hast du ihn rumgekriegt?"

"Ooooh, da gibt es eigentlich nicht so viel zu erzählen", erwiderte der Ältere grinsend. "Erstmal hab ich Smoker ziemlich geärgert. Daraufhin hat er sämtliche Pläne nach euch zu suchen über den Haufen geworfen und ist stattdessen hinter mir her. Wir sind kreuz und quer über die Meere gesegelt, wir haben gekämpft und uns Wortgefechte geliefert. Und dann ist mir der Zufall zu Hilfe gekommen."

Ace stoppte für einen Augenblick um einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Krug zu nehmen. Er wusste genau, dass sein kleiner Bruder ungeduldig war und es machte ihm Spaß ihn warten zu lassen. Und dieses Mal war er auch auf die nächste Pieksattacke vorbereitet. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen unter dem Tisch und ein Schrei der Überraschung, gefolgt von Ruffy's blitzschnellem zurückziehen seiner Hand. Wehleidig begutachtete er die gerötete Haut. Sein Bruder hatte seinen eigenen Kräfte eingesetzt und ihm die Finger verbrannt.

"Du bist unfair, Ace, maulte der Piratenkapitän nun während er seine verbrannten Finger in sein Bierglas zum Kühlen steckte. "Deinem kleinen Bruder einfach die Finger zu verbrennen, nur weil du von der Feuerfrucht gegessen hast."

Ace zuckte nur ungeniert die Schultern und grinste.

"Hey, du bist derjenige, der seine Gum Gum Kräfte dazu ausgenutzt hat mich zu pieksen. Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. Und so schlimm ist die Verbrennung nun auch wieder nicht. Ich kenn dich, du bist hart im nehmen und ich hab deine Finger auch nur auf einem Viertel von dem gegrillt was ich dir eigentlich hätte bieten können. Nebenbei", das Grinsen des Vizekapitäns wurde breiter, "wolltest du nicht wissen wie der Zufall zu meinem Plan beigetragen hat?"

Sofort war sämtlicher Schmerz vergessen. Ruffy nahm die Finge aus seinem Krug um stattdessen einen großen Schluck zu trinken. Dann starrte er seinen großen Bruder mit großen Augen an.

"Okay und jetzt kein auf die Folter spannen mehr!"

"Na schön, wie du willst", erwiderte der Ältere und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand während er weiter erzählte. "Also, Smoker und ich steckten wieder mal mitten in einem unserer Katz und Maus Spiele, als ganz plötzlich einer dieser typischen Orkane über uns hereinbrach. Smoker hatte es gerade geschafft mein Schiff zu entern, aber er ist dann auch der einzige aus seiner Truppe geblieben, der es zu dieser Glanzleistung gebracht hat. Unsere Schiffe wurden vom Sturm auseinander gerissen und selbst meine Spezialanfertigung hatte es recht schwer dem Sturm standzuhalten. Smoker und ich waren mehr oder minder gezwungen zusammenzuarbeiten. Hey, immerhin können wir beiden nicht schwimmen, hatten also kein Interesse mitten auf dem Meer einfach so unterzugehen."

Ruffy nickte mit wissendem Blick und deutete seinem Bruder an fortzufahren, was dieser auch tat.

"Also, nach einigen Stunden gelangt es uns eine kleine Insel anzusteuern. Mein Schiff war inzwischen ziemlich mitgenommen. Wir haben es gerade noch so bis zum Strand geschafft und dann war es auch wirklich vorbei. Da das Wetter immer noch ziemlich unangenehm war, mussten wir uns erstmal so schnell wie möglich einen sicheren Platz suchen. Viel Auswahl hatten wir ja eh nicht, die Insel war relativ klein. Wir haben ziemlich schnell eine Höhle gefunden, die uns sicher genug erschien Also haben wir ein wenig Feuerholz zusammengetragen, ein Feuer gemacht und den Sturm schlicht und ergreifend ausgeschlafen."

"DU hast ihn ausgeschlafen", konnte sich Ruffy den Kommentar nicht verkneifen. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wie lange der Sturm gedauert hat aber... Stürme sind ziemlich laut, gerade an Land. Also ich kann dabei nicht lange schlafen. Du bist der Einzige den ich kenne, der zu jeder Gelegenheit pennt, selbst beim Essen."

Ace rollte mit den Augen und zwickte seinem Bruder blitzschnell die Nase.

"Danke für's Erinnern, Ruffy. Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment hin."

Beide grinsten sich an bevor der Vizekapitän sich räusperte und mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr.

"Ich gebe zu, Smoker hat wohl nicht ganz so viel Schlaf bekommen wie ich. Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war er jedenfalls schon nicht mehr in der Höhle und draußen war ein Superwetter. Blauer Himmel, ungefähr 40 Grad im Schatten, die besten Voraussetzungen für einen schönen Tag."

"Und wo war Smoker?"

"Na ja, der hat anscheinend die Insel erkundet. Er tauchte eine Weile später wieder auf und erklärte mir, das er vorerst davon absieht mich zu verhaften, da wir hier wohl eh auf der Insel festsäßen und jegliche Formalien völlig sinnlos wären. Also haben wir uns auf Waffenstillstand geeinigt und uns darauf konzentriert mein Schiff wieder seetauglich zu bekommen."

"Klasse, waren ja die besten Voraussetzungen", freute sich Ruffy mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Allein auf einer Insel. Was habt ihr alles getrieben, neben dem Reparieren deines Schiffes?"

Ace grinste breit und frech zurück, während seine Augen schalkhaft blitzten.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten, mein lieber Ruffy. Und erstaunlicherweise warst du am Anfang Gesprächsthema Nummer eins."

"Was, ich?" entrüstete sich der Jüngere. "Wieso das denn?"

"Na ja", antwortete Ace mit einem gekonnten Schulterzucken, "mich hat interessiert warum Smoker so besessen davon ist dich zu fangen. Daraufhin hat er mir von eurer ersten Begegnung erzählt. War sehr lustig, muss ich sagen. Und du hast dich wirklich beinahe hinrichten lassen?"

Ruffy zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Es war lustig", war sein einzige Kommentar. Ace hob eine Augenbraue.

"Lustig, huh?" kommentiert er sarkastisch. "Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich. Smoker hat mir übrigens gesagt, dass du ihn damals sehr an Gold Roger erinnert hast."

"Waaaaaaas, wirklich?" Nun grinste Ruffy über das ganze Gesicht. "Siehst du, ich hab es dir ja gesagt, ich werde König der Piraten sein!"

Diese Behauptung brachte den Älteren jedoch nur zum Lachen.

"Träum weiter, Ruffy. Nur weil du jemanden an Gold Roger erinnerst bist du noch lange nicht der nächste König der Piraten. So einfach geht das nicht, kleiner Bruder."

Der junge Kapitän wollte diese Behauptung natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Bereits öffnete sich sein Mund für das Gegenargument, doch dann wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es für den Augenblick wichtigeres gab, als ihren uralten Streit erneut anzufachen.

"Bah, das diskutieren wir nächstes Mal wieder, Ace. Ich will jetzt wissen wie es mit dir und Smoker weiterging. Ihr habt doch wohl nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Insel nur damit verschwendet über mich zu reden, oder?"

Ace musste wieder grinsen.

"Gott bewahre, das wäre ja ein schöner 'Urlaub' gewesen. Nein, nach und nach haben wir uns dazu herabgelassen dem anderen ein wenig über unsere Kindheit und Träume zu erzählen. Das war eine echt erstaunliche Sache, denn wir mussten feststellen, dass wir uns in manchen Dingen gar nicht so unähnlich sind. Klar, wir haben unterschiedliche Sichtweisen, er ist schließlich ein Kapitän der Marine und ich ein Pirat, aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht das ich als Pirat total skrupellos sein muss."

"So wie die Sache mit Crocodile", brachte Ruffy mit verstehendem Blick ein. "Das war etwas, wo wir uns einig waren, wir mochten ihn beide nicht."

"So ungefähr", stimmte Ace ihm lachend zu. "Jedenfalls, wir haben die nächsten zwei Wochen auf dieser Insel verbracht. Tagsüber haben wir an dem Schiff gearbeitet und abends haben wir uns unterhalten. Tja, und um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu halten, einen Tag bevor unser Schiff wieder flott war hatte ich die Nase voll. Ich hab ihn einfach mitten in seiner Erzählung zu Boden geworfen und geküsst. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie unglaublich süß er aussieht, wenn er geschockt ist", kicherte der Vize von Whitebeard, während er sich an jenen Moment erinnerte.

"Und wie lange hat sein Schock angehalten?" wollte Ruffy mit einem breiten Grinsen wissen. Ace verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schnaubte.

"Nicht lang genug um nicht wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und mir eine reinzuhauen", grummelte er und rieb sich unbewusst das Kinn. "'Das ist für's Unterbrechen von Erwachsenen.' hat er gesagt und dann hat er mich einfach in den Sand geschmissen und halloooo, was war der Mann gut!"

Der ältere der beiden bekam glänzende Augen als er an jene Nacht zurückdachte und Ruffy musste ihn dreimal in die Seite zwicken, bevor er überhaupt wieder auf seine Umgebung reagierte.

"Hmmm?"

"Du bist ja völlig hin und weg, Ace", brachte Ruffy unter schallenden Gelächter hervor. Das schien den Älteren endlich wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen, denn ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog seine Wangen und sein Grinsen wirkte sehr verlegen. Ruffy jedoch hielt sich nicht lange damit auf sich über seinen Bruder zu amüsieren. Schnell wurde er wieder ernst und die beiden Brüder starrten sich fest über den Rand ihrer Krüge an.

"Okay, jetzt wird es ernst", begann Ruffy feierlich. "Wann seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

Kein Muskel in Ace's Gesicht zuckte als er mit ruhigem Ton selbstsicher antwortete: "Vor einem Monat."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden und keine Miene zuckte. Dann jedoch brach auf Ruffy's Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus und er schwang seinen Krug triumphierend in die Luft, sich nicht darum kümmernd, das er das halbe Bier sowohl auf sich als auch Ace verteilte.

"Ich hab gewonnen!" jubelte der Jüngere. "Gewonnen, gewonnen, gewonnen, gewooooooooooooooooooooooonnen!"

Ace konnte es fast nicht fassen. Er blinzelte mehrmals und beobachtete wie sein Bruder anfing an Ort und Stellen einen Freudentanz aufzuführen. Zum ersten Mal blickten sich nun auch einige der anderen Gäste nach ihnen um und beobachteten Ruffy's sonderbares Treiben.

Erst nachdem sich der junge Piratenkapitän wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und auf seinen Platz zurückgesetzt hatte, entschied der Ältere, das es Zeit war das Wort an seinen jüngeren Bruder zu richten.

"Du willst mir wirklich erzählen, du bist bereits länger als einen Monat mit Zorro zusammen?" fragt er ungläubig. Ruffy nickte nur breit grinsend.

"Seit genau einem Monat und 15 Tagen", erklärte er stolz. "Stell dich der Tatsache wie ein Mann, Ace, du hast verloren. Und das bedeutet..."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch sehr viel breiter bevor er im Sington fortfuhr.

"Ich darf diesmal oben sein, ich darf diesmal oben sein!"

Ace gab ein halbherziges Stöhnen von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in gespielter Verzweiflung in seinen Händen. So schlimm wie er gerade tat fand er die Situation natürlich nicht. Hey, es war ja nicht so, dass er es nicht gewöhnt wäre unten zu sein. Das war er in seiner Beziehung mit Smoker immer. Also warum sollte er seinem kleinen Bruder nicht ein einziges Mal die Freude gönnen.

Besagter Bruder hatte inzwischen den Rest des Bieres, das den Siegestanz überstanden hatte, ausgetrunken und zupfte nun dem Vizekapitän an den Haaren.

"Ace komm schon trink aus", bettelte Ruffy. "Ich will meinen Gewinn gleich einfordern. Wir haben ja nur diese Nacht, morgen muss ich zurück auf meinem Schiff sein."

"Wo wir gerade von Schiff reden", begann Ace und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, "was macht dein Lover eigentlich gerade, Bruderherz?"

"Oh der", Ruffy musste grinsen. "Zorro hat sich mal wieder von Nami reinlegen lassen. Er braucht Geld und sie hat ihn tatsächlich dazu gekriegt sich erneut was von ihr zu leihen. Und jetzt muss er seine Schulden abarbeiten."

Ace musste lachen und trank seinen letzten Tropfen Bier aus, bevor er den Krug auf den Tisch knallte und sich von seinem Bruder Richtung Tür zerren ließ.

"Und was ist mit deinem Kerl?" wollte nun Ruffy wissen, während sie die Straße entlang zu ihrer Unterkunft liefen.

"Oh, Smoker rennt im Augenblick wieder einen von den Kleinpiraten hinterher, die es gewagt haben sich mit ihm anzulegen", antwortete der Ältere grinsend. "Wir können uns ja leider auch nicht jeden Tag sehen so wie ihr zwei hübschen. Wir haben schließlich beide Verpflichtungen. Aber nächste Woche treffen wir uns wieder. Danach solltest du dich übrigens in Acht nehmen, Ruffy. Nach unserem nächsten Treffen wird er wieder hinter dir her sein, das hat er bereits angekündigt."

Ruffy zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er seinen Bruder in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zerrte.

"Smoker ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, aber es macht auch Spaß sich mit ihm anzulegen. Mein Leben wäre ja langweilig, wenn ich keine würdigen Gegner hätte."

Ace musste lachen. Das war sein kleiner Bruder wie er leibt und lebt. Ruffy nahm nur selten die Dinge wirklich ernst. Eigentlich waren sie sich darin sogar ähnlich. Denn auch er nahm nicht viele Dinge ernst. Für sie beide war die Welt ein großes Spiel und sie hatten ihren Spaß daran. Ernst nahmen sie nur dann etwas, wenn es Menschen betraf, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten. Das lag bei ihnen wohl so in der Familie.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln beobachtete er, wie Ruffy sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit seiner Kleidung erledigte. Das hier war nichts Neues für sie. Sie hatten es schon mehrmals miteinander getan. Aber normalerweise war Ace bei ihrem 'Spiel' oben gewesen. Das hatte Ruffy nicht mehr gepasst und nach vielem hin und her waren sie auf die Idee für die Wette gekommen. Der Sex zwischen ihnen war nie etwas Ernsthaftes gewesen. Es war nur Spielerei. Denn beide wussten, dass es in ihrem Leben jemanden gab, den sie für sich wollten.

Die Frage war nur, wer würde schneller sein? Nun, die Frage war inzwischen beantwortet, dachte sich Ace als er sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung entledigte und dann von seinem Bruder auf die Matratze pressen ließ.

"Hey Ruffy, meinst du nicht das unsere Kerle was dagegen haben werden, wenn wir es miteinander treiben?"

Doch Ruffy zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste unbekümmert.

"Ach quatsch, wir sind Brüder wir MÜSSEN uns lieben. Zorro und Smoker können ja wohl kaum von uns verlangen, das wir plötzlich eine Familienfede starten, oder?"

Und das waren die letzten Worte, die Ace mit klarem Verstand vernehmen konnte. Denn, kleiner Bruder oder nicht, Ruffy bewies ihm in dieser Nacht, dass er weit mehr konnte als zu seinem großen Bruder aufschauen. Und manchmal können eben auch große Brüder noch eine Menge von ihren jüngeren Geschwistern lernen.

Owari

Eeeh, ja, meine erste One Piece Fic. Silly, verwirrend und ohne jeden Sinn und Verstand.


End file.
